yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Rhyth
is a Rank D, Restoration-attribute Yo-kai of the Heartful tribe, and the Uwanosora tribe as of ''Yo-kai Watch 4. Appearances Video games *''Yo-kai Watch: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 4: Befriendable Yo-kai *Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Medal Wars: Playable Yo-kai. Anime series *Yo-kai Watch anime series: Recurring Yo-kai. Biology A pale green feminine seaweed creature with big dark brown eyes and tiny pink blushed cheeks. She has a dull red ribbon tied around the top of her head to match the pants she wears. Over the chest are white bandages, along with a loose pink jacket accented by white. Rhyth, like Wiglin and Steppa, is an energetic and cheerful Yo-kai. She loves dancing and enjoys it. In tone with this, she says "Yeah!" every time she can. Along with her friends Wiglin and Steppa, Rhyth makes people dance very well. In the anime, Wiglin, Steppa and Rhyth are seen together, being collectively known as the "Yo-kai Dancers". Also, on a Baffle Board in Yo-kai Watch 2 and her Yo-kai Medallium bio, it says she is loved by Wiglin and Steppa, but she is not interested in either. In Yo-kai Watch 2: Shin'uchi, Wiglin is the center of a sidequest involving all three of them. Profile [[Yo-kai Watch (video game)|''Yo-kai Watch]] Rhyth appears in shallows at Rolling Waves Park (Downtown Springdale). Yo-kai Watch 2 Rhyth appears in Seaside Cave (San Fantastico) or in a Globe Gate of Whimsy. Game Data Evolution Fusion Stats | tribe = heartful | yo-kai = Mekabuchan YW1-036.png | hp = | power = | spirit = | defence = | speed = }} Movelist Quotes * Befriended: * Loafing: "Not feelin' it..." * Receiving food (favorite): "It's perfect!" * Receiving food (normal): "Curious flavor." * Receiving food (disliked): "Noooo!" In the anime Rhyth debuts in EP013 along with Wiglin and Steppa, in which they cause Nate to be able to dance when previously was not able to. While initially grateful, Nate quickly curses this new ability when it takes him to the extreme by causing him to dance even in inappropriate situations. Sometime after this, the Yo-kai Dancers give Nate their Yo-kai Medals. In EP024, Nate summons Wiglin, Steppa, and Rhyth to make Tengloom smile. However, this plan backfires and all of them fall rolling down to a three, which ironically makes Tengloom smiles. In EP027, Rhyth, Wiglin, and Steppa are seen in Yo-kai-lifornia where they are among the Yo-kai waiting in line for the release of the Yo-kai Watch Model Zero. Etymology * "Mekabu-chan" comes from mekabu (和布蕪), thicker wakame leaves cropped near the stalk. * "Rhyth" is a corrupted form of the word rhythm. * In German, "Tschatscha" consists of the word "tscha tscha" which means "cha cha". * In Spainsh, "Ritma" is a corruption of ritmo ''(rhythm). Trivia * Rhyth along with Wiglin and Steppa are the only Yo-Kai capable of equipping "Cheery Coat" * Although Rhyth grabs both the attention of Steppa and Wiglin, she is interested in neither of them. * There is a mistranslation in ''Yo-kai Watch Blasters where she, Wiglin, and Steppa instead of saying the "Dancing Trio" in their introduction say the Japanese group name "Triple Sea" In other languages * Japanese: メカブちゃん Mekabu-chan * Korean: 미역뿌리양 * Spanish: Ritma * Portuguese (Brazil): Bailalga * German: Tschatscha * French: Salsalga * Italian: Tanz * Chinese: 海草妹妹 (HK) or 海藻妹 (TW) * Thai: เมคาบุจัง * Arabic: عبيلة de:Tschatscha Category:Heartful Tribe Category:Female Characters Category:Rank D Yo-kai Category:Restoration-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Ramen Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Healer Role Yo-kai Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Food Yo-kai Category:Plant Yo-kai Category:Green Yo-kai Category:Seaweed Yo-kai Category:One-chanceside Category:Dancing Trio Yo-kai Category:Nate's World